Bajah-Kazzie: The Next Generation of Banjo-Kazooie/Gruntilda Rhymes
The following is a comprehensive list of Gruntilda's rhyming phrases in Bajah-Kazzie: The Next Generation of Banjo-Kazooie. Opening Cutscene * I think I'll take up rhyming once more, now that my sisters are smashed on the floor. * I'm free of bones, I've got my skin. If only the pool made me thin. * Stop it, Grunty, stop body-shaming. Don't pay attention to your flabby framing. * Forget the issue of my weight, I've got other plans to negotiate. * There's a vacancy with Mingy dead. The Grand Witch title will glorify my head. * While I work my way up, I'll have some fun. I'll cook Banjo and his bird until they're well-done. * Bear and bird watch your behind, I'll send you a personal gift of mine. * Hahaha! I feel a new beginning! The tables have turned, Grunty will be winning! Spiral Mountain Battle Before Battle * Who are you? You don't look right. You two stop joking and give me a fight! * What do you mean you're just the kids? Shut up with these nasty fibs! * It's funny, I can't believe what I see. I can't believe Banjo- Erm, forget that I said anything. * It's disappointing to have to fight you teeny little brats. You'll be flat on your bottoms and squashed like gnats. * I am the mighty witch, Gruntilda, hear my spell crackle. When I kill your parents, mourn as I cackle. During Battle * My spells'll keep you on your toes. It's hard to dodge my nasty blows. * I guess obesity doesn't make me defective. My body mass makes those paw slaps ineffective. * I told you that your Claw Swipe will not work. Is that all you know, you weakling jerk? * You're persistent, yet you cause me no harm. Are you sure you don't want to buy the farm? * You won't stand a chance against this spell. I will send you straight to- Wait, should I be saying that in front of children? After Battle * It seems like my work here is done. Gruntilda will always be number one! * Come along, my broom. The originals aren't here. I've shown their kids I'm their new fear. * My rhyming is grand, broom. I don't care for your opinion. This lowers your score for being this month's top minion. * Tata, flea-brain and Feathers Junior. I can't be held back any sooner. * The end of bear and bird, they all will see. The Grand Witch council might appreciate me... Taunting Chatter *Go away, you stalkers. Leave this city. What you'll face in Witch's Cauldron won't be pretty! (First entering the hub world) *You seem to be lost. That's just swell. It's not easy to navigate this living... Crud, this is E for Everyone. *Acidic waste is bad for your feet. But, watching your pain is pretty neat. (Jumping into a waste pool without the Hazmat Boots) *Grand Witch Gruntilda is what you'll call me-- That is when you fall before me. *To be a ruler is for what I pine. My servants will feed me grapes from the vine. *What kind of creature did those two raise? I've never seen a flying bear in my days. (First time using a Bajah flight pad in the main hub) *In witch's homes, they don't want your presence. They hate you, rat-bird and furry menace! *No, don't! Don't give them that Jiggy! Getting those is supposed to be tricky! (Recieving the first Jiggy) *You seem annoyed by my random quips. If you're bored, just go home and eat some crisps. *You're progressing rather quickly. You succeeding is making me sickly. (Unlocking World 2) *I'm still up here, you know. Give me a good fight. Bailing out on the battle is not right. (If the player leaves the Gruntilda stage before fighting her) *Graffiti art is just not classy. You put those cans down, meddling lassy! (First time using the Color Rockets in the main hub) *Wind-ups toys? How juvenile! Those are play things, in no way vile. (First time using Clockwork Eggs in the main hub) *Hey, you're not supposed to climb up there! That's off limits, bird and bear! (Climbing a Construction wall with the Suction Cup Shoes) *What?! My meddling spell book is back to play? I thought I threw that volume away! (First time finding Cheato) *You're helping my enemies, well that's sublime. Keep doing it and I'll break your binding this time! (After recieving a Cheato cheat) *Using help from my rebellious book I see. Is there a spell in there to kill your fleas? (After using a Cheato cheat) *How hopeless can you critters get? Did you look up that code on the internet? (Entering an incorrect cheat) *Incorrect! You can not spell words! I bet failure really hurts! (Entering an incorrect cheat) *You enter more spells with that look on your face. I need to throw Cheato in the fireplace. (After using three Cheato cheats) *Hey! I don't look good with eggshell in my face! Show my photo some manners, not disgrace! (Shooting a photo of Gruntilda with an egg) *I see you have magnet paws now, you scruffy dame. Just don't get them too close to your game! (Using the Magnet Gloves with Bajah for the first time in the hub world. The second line is a reference to magnets having the potential to corrupt data on a game cartridge.) *FOUR! You've entered FOUR spells now?! Cheato is making me have a cow. (After using four Cheato cheats) *Ahh, this world'll mess with your brain. You'll grow, shrink, and get muscular pain. (Unlocking Size Wise Skies) *How the heck do you fit in there? Your thin size makes me jealous, bear! (Using a small tunnel) *What did I miss? I missed a lot! Now Mumbo has his own tot. (About Magera Mara) *I hear the growling from your muzzle. Are you frustrated over a jigsaw puzzle? (If the player doesn't complete a Jiggy puzzle within the time limit) Gruntilda's Game of Pawns *I see you are now victim to my game piece magic. Welcome to my Game of Pawns, where you're demise will be tragic. *You will traverse around the board. Answer questions correctly. Living will be your reward. *I'm resting in comfort to watch you fools. Now, my loyal servant, tell them the rules! Questions *You somehow gained the ability to control steel with an electric-like field. What is name of the tool you'll need to wield? *Mumbo and Wumba got rather busy. What's the name of their young little missy? *Prior game knowledge will give you a blister! What is the name of my pink-haired sister? *I tried to drain beauty from her in my debut. What's the name of Banjo's sister, who is your auntie too? *In the shrinking world of Size Wise Skies, what is the transformation that magic twerp applies? *If you remember your beginnings, this will be a breeze. Who gives you your first puzzle piece? *Jingos are my worst enemy now. What color was the one on the pirate ship's bow? *I didn't want to pull this trivia off the shelf, but what do I hate about myself? *Remember this? Don't scratch your chin! What was the first world you trespassed in? *This ability frustrates me so much. What item protects you from acidic touch? *It's not the bird flying, but the bear rather. What color feathers do you need to gather? Category:Quotes